1. Field of the Invention
An electrical, electronic, fiber-optic, hydraulic or pneumatic component is mounted upon a rectangular support body having an upper surface containing a linear groove, wherein a first connector is mounted in protectively concealed relation on a given vertical side wall of the groove beneath an overhanging portion of the support body that extends partially into the groove, and a second connector extends downwardly from the component into the groove when the component is seated on the top surface of the support body. When the component is mechanically or manually horizontally displaced laterally of the groove from its initial inserted position toward a connected position adjacent the given vertical wall, the second connector is brought into connection with the first connector.
2. Description of Related Art
For assembly of stackable electric components and/or devices, e.g., modular terminals or electronic housings for electronic components of any type, it has long been known that mounting rails in a hat-shaped embodiment may be used, said rails being mounted on a base plate, e.g., the rear wall of a control cabinet. Examples of such mounting systems are disclosed in the prior U.S. patents to Conrad et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,054, Stuckmann et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,605, Wilmes et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,021, and Schnatwinkel et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,771, among others.
From a mechanical standpoint, this type of fastening has proven successful, but the mounting rails are not optimal with regard to their electric function.
It is thus often necessary according to the prevailing state of the art to provide power supply buses, data buses or combined power supply buses and data buses in the stacking direction.
To do so, it is known that bus rails can be engaged in or adhesively secured to the mounting rails, but this is complicated and relatively expensive and is still not optimal with regard to functionality.
There have therefore already been proposals for implementing mounting rails made of plastic that can be attached to a base plate. Reference is made in this regard to EP 1 443 617 A1 or DE 198 59 716 A1. However, these concepts also rely relatively closely on the essentially known embodiment of hat-shaped mounting rails.
Against this background, the present invention goes in a different direction and has taken on the task of creating a mounting system that is definitely more simplified and can be configured in a flexible manner, allowing easy mechanical assembly of electric and/or mechanical components on an assembly base but also being advanced with regard to contacting of power buses and/or data buses, i.e., being especially simple and easy to handle and nevertheless especially reliable in its function.